A Prince's Curse
by speedster101
Summary: Full summary in the story.


**Author's Note: A spinoff to my Descendants series it's Chad Charming centric but with a twist, and features some Ocs of mine enjoy. Ps it's also loosely based on an RP I was apart of before it got removed.**

**Disclaimer: My ocs**** belongs to me Descendants belongs to Disney Channel.**

**Warning: contains spoilers for Descendants Matt son of King Beast and Queen Belle, Beast Ben, and Beast Chad.**

**Key Pairings: Mostly canon pairings along with Oc X characters pairings. **

**Summary: Anything is possible in Auradon even curses so when Chad falls victim to a curse similar to Adam's it's up to the core four and the sons of heroes and daughters of heroines plus a few villain kids to break the spell and find the person responsible even if it involves going beyond Auradon's walls, but would they be able to cure him before it's too late? Or would he be doomed to be a Beast for the rest of his life. featuring appearances by characters from Wicked World and Melody from The Little Mermaid II return to the sea along with Zephyr from the Hunchback of Notre Dame II.**

**Tyler's POV **

_**This is the story of the day that I died joking. This is actually a fun story about how me and my friends along with some others went on a world traveling quest to break a spell placed on Cinderella's son Chad Charming that not even true love could fix it this time. But before I get into that this came first. Now once upon a time 20 years ago their Majesties King Adam and Queen Belle got married in front of 6,000 people including their own families. But instead of going on the traditional honeymoon that couples usually went on after they get married, Adam United all the kingdoms to make the United States of Auradon, and was elected King with Belle as Queen. Other royals almost got the position especially my own parents but it didn't stop them from joining the cause head on declaring that their kingdoms along with Corona would forever be apart of Auradon. Eventually Adam rounded up all the villains and sidekicks then booted them to the Isle of the Lost and sealed it with a Magical barrier with Fairy Godmother's help before becoming headmistress of Auradon Prep.**_

_**After Auradon was created, everyone from around the world were anxiously awaiting the arrival of a new heir who would one day take the kingdom when the King and Queen were ready to retire since the current one my good friend Prince Matt couldn't take the throne due to a condition he had you'll find out what kind soon enough. It was until June 27, 1994 21 years into their marriage the couple were given another son and Matt was given a little brother Prince Ben of Auradon. Fireworks and celebrations lasted three weeks in both Auradon and Corona and it was an unforgettable experience. On the day of his baptism, King Adam elevated his status to Crown Prince of Auradon and would take the throne of the Kingdom at age 16.**_

_**The citizens were excited for the prince that would soon to be taking his parents in the line of succession and they were counting down the days to his coronation ceremony. When doing so Ben became one of my best friends and had mentioned something about having dreams and visions of a purple haired girl from the isle. If my mother didn't have magical tears and hair or found out that my father was actually a prince of another kingdom I would've called him crazy but this Ben is I'm talking about here. Why would I bring this up? Well you see he was actually in relationship with Queen Aurora's and King Philip's daughter Audrey at that time AKA Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip. And truthfully I don't know what he saw in her, for she's nothing but an egotistical, arrogant and selfish snob! Who only dated Ben for his crown and power. I may be a handsome thievish rogue and a bit of a charmer but Audrey was never my type if anything she's more like Chad's type but something happened that changed the princess not sure what. **_

_**Okay back to the story here. 8 months have passed since Ben's birth and he had finally reached the age of 16. His very first proclamation as prince was to have four children from the Isle of the Lost to come and have a second chance at life in Auradon. You expected cheers, and such from the residents right? Well it was the complete opposite. While there were some that supported it such as Matt and my mother, my father was a bit skeptical at first but he soon supported it after all if he could change to be a better person for Rapunzel and have his old partner Lance alongside Angry and Red change their ways he figure the same could be said for the children of villains along as the child of Mother Gothel wasn't among the four.**_

_**Everyone else however was fearful of the children of villains that haunted them for years. Later on that day, the children of the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Maleficent arrived and earned the nickname Vks. Things were going well but their was still some skeptics but when Family Day came things went downhill thanks to Queen Leah when Audrey told her about Mal she could have apologized but she didn't guess it was her revenge on Mal for taking Ben away from her. The confrontation got even worse when Chad the jerk Charming and Prince Matt got involved when Chad started to badmouth the Vks and point out their flaws and while most of what he said was true, he was also lying. That's when Matt showed up dressed in a cloak that hid his face and body well as he pointed out Chad's own flaws, imagine the reactions on everyone's faces, including his own parents when they heard everything he did during the Vks time here and before they arrived at Auradon Prep after hearing everything from The original heir Cinderella and Prince Charming were ashamed at the type of person they're son has become and almost went as far as disowning him, but they didn't have the heart to do so instead they gave a more appropriate punishment.**_

_**Remember that condition I mentioned earlier regarding Matt? Well on the day of Ben's coronation my buddy approached his family and Fairy Godmother alongside the servants, myself, Ally, Doug, and Jordan mainly those who knew about his condition firsthand that it was time for all of Auradon to learn the truth about his condition this proclamation shocked everyone present even I was surprised at the decision, you see Matt inherited his father's curse at the age of 18 months before Ben's baptism and told us to keep it secret we agreed to do so however I had to force Matt to mention his cursed form to my parents and Jordan's father so they won't pry info regarding it and he reluctantly agreed last thing he wanted was for me and his genie girlfriend to get in trouble with their parents for keeping his condition secret from them. Now seeing that he was ready to reveal himself to the public yet again was unsettling for we weren't sure how everyone would react to his beastly form, especially after what happened with the Snow Queen's daughter years ago eventually we agreed that it was indeed time for the people of Auradon to meet the Beastly Prince. The coronation was going well with no problems but when it was time to tell everyone about Matt after Ben was crowned Jane daughter of Fairy Godmother stole her mother's wand so she could make herself pretty and when doing so she accidentally broke the barrier, thankfully Mal took the wand away from her before the barrier was completely down even though she was close to bringing the barrier down herself. But in the end the vks including Mal decided to be good and live in Auradon with the rest of us however the moment was soon interrupted by Maleficent who decided to come and crash the event and froze everyone in the cathedral except the vks luckily the spell missed me, Jordan and Matt as well thanks to Jordan's magic, Matt's Beast form, and my agility and thief skills, and together we managed to defeat Maleficent when Mal turned her into a lizard due to the love in her heart. **_

_**After Maleficent's demise things were back to normal and everyone grew to accept the Vks even Audrey and Chad toned down their judgmental ways and without any further interruptions the coronation continued and when Ben and his parents were finally able to tell the citizens about Matt my family, Genie, Ally, Doug , Fairy Godmother, the servants, Jordan and myself all waited with bated breath for their reactions at the news and Matt's cursed form and hoped that they won't revert to their old ways just after warming up to the Vks, and to our relief no one screamed or fainted when they saw the former heir in his Beastly state or pointed fingers at anyone instead they were more sympathetic and understanding some of them were also open to him. However according to my mother to it's going to take some time for Matt to get reacquainted with his surroundings and for others to get used to his beast form but Corona would be there to help him with his condition and so would Auradon.**_

"_**The past six months after Ben's coronation and Matt's reveal went by quickly for us than we anticipated as everybody prepared for King's Ben's and Mal's first Cotillion. Things were going swimmingly well, folks even started to get used to Prince Matt's beast form and it was very useful. Mal on the other hand well she was under a lot of pressure doing this time in fact she was under so much pressure that she had a panic attack and retreated back to the isle for a little while. **_

_**Good thing Audrey wasn't around during that time otherwise we'll never hear the end of it despite befriending the Vks after the Jewel-bilee, anyways when Evie found out about this she went straight to Ben to tell him the bad news and he didn't exactly take it very well and I couldn't blame him after telling him the news Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Matt and I headed for the Isle to bring her back. You're probably wondering what happened there right? Well Ben went and got himself kidnapped by Uma the daughter of Ursula the sea witch and her pirate crew and if you think Ben's temper was bad Matt's was real beastly for he went full beast after hearing the news then we had this sword fight with them it was a battle for Ben's life, after the fight we left the isle of the Lost a couple of moments before Cotillion but when it was time for the party something unexpected happened and there were a few surprises along the way. Uma appeared and pulled an Ursula by spelling Ben after finding Mal's spell book on the isle being the sea Witch's daughter I had a feeling that she would pull the same trick her mother pulled on Ariel all those years ago everyone was shocked when it happened Mal was also about to return to the Isle yet again but before she could Jane had Lumiere reveal Ben's gift and Mal broke Uma's spell with true Love's kiss, with her plans to bring the barrier down ruin she jumped off the boat into the ocean and transformed into some type of merioctopus and began attacking the ship thus beginning another fight except this one was between Mal who turned herself into a dragon and a transformed Uma it was another battle between good and evil we watched in shock and awe as the two former friends continued to duke it out that was until Ben went full on beast and jumped into the ocean himself and tried reason with the two after having Carlos hold on to his crown. Now I'll be honest with you when I heard the king roared like an actual beast I thought he was going to transform into one right there and now himself for based on what we learned from Yen Sid whom we all met during our little excursion it seems even with Adam's curse broken traces of it still lingers in his DNA and bloodline which explains Matt's transformation into a beast, however it's unknown when Ben would have his own transformation but whenever he does it might involved Mal or his family being in danger and after that night I think his transformation might be sooner than everyone anticipated.**_

_**In the aftermath of the fight things worked out fine, Ben accepted Mal for who she was and became lady of the court Fairy Godmother approved of Jane's and Carlos's relationship and with some help from Genie Matt found a way to change between his beast form and human form at will though there were times when his temper got the best of him and force him back into his old form Uma on the other hand was never seen again she just upped and vanished Lonnie became the captain of the ROAR team much to Chad's surprise as for me I returned to Corona to go about my own princely duties while also juggling my personal life. Where do I come in you may ask? Well this is where our story begins.**_

_**8 months have passed since the Cotillion and Ben's coronation and everyone was living their lives in Auradon and Ben is in the process of carrying out Evie's request to bring more Vks from the isle but before it was time for their arrival seven new students from Auradon were coming to Auradon Prep including Quirin De Châteaupers son of Phoebes and Esmeralda plus the older brother of Zephyr, Roger son of Rita and Dodger, Maxor son of Hercules and Megara last was Mara Oceaneer daughter of Mary Oceaneer, Mike Walker son of Frank Walker, Hank Dreamfinder son of the Dreamfinder, and William Falls son of Albert Falls and Marie Falls plus brother to Albert Falls Jr. and brother in law to Alberta Falls but as we prepare for their arrival someone has come to town and decided to curse one of our own that would have us going on one heck of a quest. Now I bet you're probably wondering just who I am? **_

_**Well I had went by numerous names in my long life the Robin Hood of Corona, the Coronian Sinbad, the good thief, the honest criminal, and countless others but my true name is Tyler Fitzhurbert I'm the son of Queen Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert who you also know as Flynn Rider and the prince of the Dark Kingdom or King Eugene whichever you prefer, I'm the crown prince of Corona and the brother of Ruby and Anxelin and you're in for a treat because I'm bringing you along for the ride as my friends and I, alongside the new students race to save not just Auradon but Chad himself and this is where our story begins.**_

**Author's Note: Long prologue huh? Anyway, welcome to the story it always bugged me that after everything Chad did when the core Four first came to Auradon Prep no one bothered to teach him a proper lesson or stood up to him this story and Descendants son of King Beast and Queen Belle aims to fix that you see I had this little headcanon that if Chad didn't change his ways soon then the Enchantress or another magic user(not including Genie or Fairy Godmother or the good fairies especially Jordan)would come and turn him into a beast as well but unlike Adam's this one would be much harder to break not even true love would work and the transformation would be at a slower for I feel that the one in Beauty and the Beast both animated and live action remake went by too fast that aside if don't see you goodbye, good morning, good afternoon and good night. Ps yes I'm including descendants of SEA(Secret Society of Explorers and Adventurers)members and Disney's original character the Dreamfinder.**


End file.
